


Obstacles [ Tiencha Life is Strange AU ]

by Kekitty23



Category: Dragon Ball, Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Oc being dosent show up till later, Two ocs involved but for a good reason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kekitty23/pseuds/Kekitty23
Summary: An AU that came to my mind after playing Life is Strange.Imagine how Yamcha must have felt when he learned he could change time and bend reality, he was terrified. But how far will he go with his new found powers to save a long-time friend after not seeing them for 5 years!?





	1. Welcome Home [ 1 ]

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Thanks for checking out my very first fanfic on this website! I really enjoyed writing this first chapter and will continue to write this story!!
> 
> Please note this story ( ALL CHAPTERS ) will contain S P O I L E R S from the game Life Is Strange
> 
> Repeat  
> Sopilers ahead if you have not played or seen Gameplay of Life is Strange, read at your own risk
> 
> Also it is highly reccomended to listen to the song 'To All Of You' by Syd Matters to get a good feel of for this chapter

Yamcha was having that strange nightmare again, the one about the lighthouse, the giant storm, the entire city being destroyed. It was horrible. Yamcha slowly got up, the rain pouring, he looked around frantically, looking for someone but who? Who was he looking for!? Who!!?

Yamcha woke up with a start and looked around, he was still in class, of course he would be. The male sighed and got out his camera.

'I've had this baby since I was 10....got it from my best friend Tien, gosh i wonder how he's doing, I haven't seen him in-'

"Yamcha! Care to share the photo you just took!?" A voice called out. He cursed himself under his breath, of course he would instinctively take a picture of himself without even knowing it.

Yamcha looked around the class room nervously, all eyes were on him, he hated being stared down like a poor animal. 

"Sorry...Mr.Yogu...I just..took...a picture instinctively" he whispered, a few people laughing at him. Yamcha quickly put his camera away.

"See Yamcha, your one of our best photographers in our class, but you get so easily flustered and nervous....you need to get pass that and just....do it" Mr.Yogu said, smiling at Yamcha

Yamcha sighed and looked away, the bell soon rung and he quickly got his things leaving the classroom as fast as possible. He knew he had to get over this erratic fear of sharing his work, just like he got over his erratic fear of girls. Yamcha put in his headphones and began playing the first song on his phone. He smiled a bit to himself, blocking out the sounds of the world around him.

 

To all of you, American girls, it's sad to  
Imagine a world without you  
American girls I'd like to  
Be part of the world around you  
Driving a car by the seaside  
Watching the world from the bright side

To all of you, American girls in the movies  
No one can tell where your heart is  
American girls like dollies  
With shiniest smiles and plastic bodies  
I wish I had an American girlfriend

 

I cry sometimes walking around my own place  
Wondering why she cries sometimes  
Talking about her own place  
Somewhere around the mountains  
No one could dry her fountain  
Till she got tired to complain  
That's when I fly to the wildland, to your land

Yamcha walked into the bathroom and happily sighed to himself. He took out his headphones and ran some water in the sink, he splashed his face and looked in the mirror. A doodle of a pair of glasses and moustache was now on his face. He smiled and snapped a quick picture, He enjoyed just the simple dumb things in life. 

Soon he saw something out the corner of his eye. A green butterfly flew into the bathroom and landed on the bucket in the corner of bathroom. This would be the perfect photo op for him. He walked over and snapped a quick picture with his camera. 

"Fuck man! Fuck!" 

Yamcha peeked around the corner and saw Nathan, the most popular guy in school. Yamcha was going to ask him what was wrong but saw the gun. His heart began racing, at any moment if Yamcha fucks up, his family could be burying his ass 6 feet under. 

Someone else walked in, a tall bald male with three eyes. He looked pretty damn pissed. "Nathan where the fuck is my money?! I gave you the drugs now pay up!"

"Look man I don't owe you shit!" Nathan said, pointing his gun at the male. This caused him to panic a bit "W-Wait- dude what the fuck! Are you insane!!?"

Yamcha watched quietly, his entire body freezing up. He heard a gun shot and screamed, he went to reach out for the man as his body slid down the wall, Yamcha felt a burst of energy from his body and everything around him went hazy. He felt himself get dizzy, he saw blood pooling around the male's body, his breathing getting shorter and shorter. He soon blacked out.

Yamcha soon woke up with a start and looked around. He looked terrified and frowned a bit, his heart was racing. He sighed and saw he was back in class.

'That...was no dream! I gotta get to the bathroom before that guy gets killed!'

 

After Yamcha was excused from class, he quickly made his way to the bathroom. Nobody was there, atleast not yet. He decided to do everything he did from before and sure enough, the butterfly came through the window, he went over to it. ".....Am..i suppose to stop something" he whispered to himself. 

The door slammed open and in came Nathan, he was rambling, and soon in came the male.

"Nathan where the fuck is my money?! I gave you the drugs now pay up!"

"Look man I don't owe you shit!" Nathan said, pointing his gun at the male. This caused him to panic a bit "W-Wait- dude what the fuck! Are you insane!!?"

Yamcha saw the fire alarm nearby, he grabbed the nearby hammer and broke the glass. He pushed the button and the alarm went off, Nathan and the other male glared at each other and soon left. Yamcha came from behind the corner and sighed, he went to the door and walked out 'Did I really do the right thing?' He asked himself. 

A look of panic was obviois on Yamcha's face, so obvious that the Principal of the school stopped him as he was making his way outside. "Yamcha? Something wrong?" He asked

"N-No....Principal Roshi" he said "Well...yes actually"

Roshi tilted his head slightly as Yamcha began to explain about him seeing Nathan with a gun, Roshi sighed, obviously not believing Yamcha.

"I'll look into it Mr.Dianxin" 

Yamcha only nodded and quickly left the building

 

After a few minutes, Yamcha made his way to the dorms he stayed at with his other classmates, luckily nobody was there waiting for him, and thank goodness it wasnt Vegeta. Yamcha and the self proclaimed 'Prince' never got along, not after his ex-girlfriend Bulma broke up with him and started dating Vegeta. 

Yamcha grabbed his hard drive and smiled, Krillian was waiting for him to bring the small device, it actually belonged to him and he had to return it. He ran to the parking lot and grinned "Yo! Krillian!" He called, the short male waved "Hey Yamcha, glad you could finally make it! Did you enjoy the movies on the flash drive?" He asked

"Yes, West City Zombie Killer was amazing"

"And Busty Vampire Hunter?"

"....Not my favorite" Yamcha said

Krillian laughed a bit "Of course it wouldn't be, just spill it Yamcha, your gay"

"Am Not!" He blushed, his mind soon wandering to the guy he saw in the bathroom with Nathan

"YO DIANXIN!"

Yamcha looked over "Huh?"

He frowned when he saw Nathan. "I heard you fucking snitched!" Nathan pushed Yamcha, nearly knocking him over. He frowned. 

Yamcha threw a punch that sadly missed Nathan and he pushed him to the ground. Yamcha wasn't gonna lie, he was scared, Nathan was one of the scariest people you could mess with in the school.

"Your gonna fucking pay for snitching, Dianxin!!" He screamed

Yamcha quickly scrambled away, until a loud honk made him feeze in his tracks. A beige truck drove up to the scene. Yamcha got up, looked in the windshield and gasped at who he saw in the driver's seat.

"Tien!!?"

"Yamcha!?"

"...Holy shit man get in!!" He grinned. Yamcha quickly scrambled to the car as Krillian held Nathan back from attacking Yamcha. Tien decided to quickly speed off from the parking lot and made his way quickly down the road.

 

 

Yamcha couldn't believe it, the guy from in the bathroom was his best friend! Tienshinhan! He didn't even recognize him. The two sat quietly, Yamcha wasn't sure what to say. 

"....Thanks for saving my ass Tien, sorry for not calling you in 5 fucking years" Tien said, finally breaking the silence. Yamcha looked over and sighed "Thank you...Tien"

Tien looked at Yamcha and smiled "Welcome home you wolf bastard"

"Thanks" he laughed


	2. Welcome Home [2]

Tien and Yamcha sat silently as they drove. This made Yamcha nervous, he didn't know why, it just did. He looked over at Tien.

'Third Eye, Check  
Buff as hell, Check?  
Is that a fucking crane tattoo on his arm!?'

Yamcha stared at the tattoo for a bit too long because Tien noticed "Huh? Oh,like the new tatto? Yeah, got it a few weeks ago" He grinned. 

Yamcha nodded "I..can see that" he said, now feeling a bit selfconcious. He knew he wasn't the best to look at but, now he wishes he was. He sighed and looked at his camera, that's all he had. It was just him and his camera in West City. The rest of his family was back home, his mom, dad, and his adorable little sister Puar.

Tien turned on the raido and smiled as the song on the radio played "Holy shit, We use to love this song Yamcha"

Yamcha grinned "How could I forget, 'Glass Walls' by Nik Ammar? We would sing this all the time" 

The two listened to the song quietly, neither saying a word. Soon they pulled into the driveway of a small home, that Yamcha remembered all too well

"Home, Shit, Home" Tien said as they got out. Yamcha followed him as they walked inside. "Now! Since we're home alone, I can blast more fucking music" Tien exclaimed as he turned on the radio, Yamcha was a bit surprise by the sudden blare of the heavy metal music.

He shuffled akwardly "Hey um, Tien, you got a tool box?" He asked over the music. Tien grabbed an ashtray from next to Yamcha and nodded "In the garage, it's my step-douche's tool box" he said as he lit up, whatever he was smoking

Yamcha nodded and headed downstairs. The music was still blasting but muffled, and Yamcha could barely smell the weed. He sighed, and grabbed the tools out of the garage, slowly making his way back upstairs. 

Tien watched Yamcha as he worked on fixing his camera. "So...How's...  
Chiaotzu?" Yamcha asked. Tien smiled "He'a great...still a sweet kid" he said "But right now he gose by 'Mr.Intergelactic Space Prince'"

Yamcha looked over "What?" He laughed

"Yeah, he's big on space aliens and stuff"

Yamcha nodded "And...how's...Launch? I remember you said you had a crush on her-"

"Yeah 5 years ago, I...met someone else"

"Someone else?"

"Yeah, this guy named Aise, he changed my life for the better, made me feel like I mattered."

"Tien"

"We planned om leaving this shithole, but one day he just, up and vanished. Without me."

Yamcha frowned and hugged Tien, this surprised him, but he hugged him back. "Im sorry" he whispered

"Don't....be sorry Yams" Tien said "I guess we, weren't meant to be"

Yamcha was about to say something, until they heard a knock at the door. Tien quickly turned off his radio and went to hold the door closed.

"Tien open up!" A voice called

Tien looked at Yamcha, terrified and whispered

"Dude fucking hide"


End file.
